


just havin some fun :)

by five_rice



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Some of the characters don't actually appear and are just mentioned, friends - Freeform, i might not finish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_rice/pseuds/five_rice
Summary: It's been a full year since the Gym Challenge Finals, Rose got arrested and Yui took place as Champion. Just some stories about what happens after :)P.S. I don't like calling Gloria Gloria so Ill call her Yui :) hope yallr ok with that
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	just havin some fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)

It was a sunny but cool day in Motostoke. Yui, Hop, Bede and Marnie decided to meet up and have brunch at the Battle Café there. Everyone at the time was on their Rotom Phone, except for the Champion, Yui. She had left her phone at home accidentally and had only a magazine provided by the café to entertain her. 

"Lets go to Yew Nork!" Yui slammed the table and pointed to the open magazine on a page promoting the city. Bede, Marnie and Hop looked up. "What?" Hop questioned before the others could ask the same thing. "What? Yew Nork! The 'greatest city in the galaxy!' look at all the stuff we could do!" She held up the magazine to Hop's face. "Yeah yeah, but Yew Nork isn't even anywhere near the Galar Region and we're all too busy to go anyway. Sonia said I have to work on understanding egg groups more." Hop pushed the magazine back to Yui. "Yeah, Yui, Bede and I are Gym Leaders! We cant just leave that alone." Marnie pointed out. "You are the champion too! The only champion for that matter." Bede pitched in. "C'mon, thats the point! We're all so busy and stressed nowadays, don't you guys want a break at all!?" Yui made puppy eyes. Everyone sighed. 

"Well, I really want a break." Hop replied. "Me too..." Marnie and Bede said at the same time. "Yes!" Yui celebrated. "Wait a second, Yui." Hop interruped her. "I'm sure I could probaby ask Sonia if I could go on a break for studying, but what about you, Marnie and Bede? I'm pretty sure they won't let you guys just abandon your posts as Gym Leaders and Champion." Yui stopped for a while and made a thinking face. "Well... We could just ask them!"

\--------------------

"Yeah, you can go on a break." Leon calmly answered. "Yayy!!" Yui jumped up and down. "Huh?? What about you, Opal, Piers?" Hop turned to them. "I'm sure you guys could take a break. This kid seems more focused on getting his team stronger ever since he became gym leader to beat Yui. I think he should appreciate the stuff ouside of that even for a bit." Opal patted Bede on the back. "Ughh..." Bede rolled his eyes. "I agree, you guys are still kids. I got a felling being a gym leader might be too much for Marnie right here." Piers pointed at Marnie with his thumb. "Look, bro, it's not..." Marnie sighed. 

"But who will take their places as gym leaders (and Champion)?" Hop asked Leon. "Oh I'm pretty sure we can take your places. Even though you guys are way stronger than us now, dont forget we were in those spots too!" Leon smiled.

"Then its settled, guys!" Yui exclaimed. We're going to Yew Nork!"

following is just some filler story :)

"Hop!!! Dinners ready!!!" Hop heard his mom call for him from downstairs. "I'll be down in a bit!!" Hop shouted from his room. He turned back to the TV, where he was watching a match between Yui and Raihan. "...And Champion Yui wins against Raihan again!" The commentator said. Hop smirked slightly. "Heheh...Yui really is the strongest in Galar" Hop muttered under his breath. 

"Wow, watching your girlfriend for the hundredth time, Hop?" Hop heard a voice from the doorway. "LEE! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM" Hop, face beet-red, quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. "Well, technically I'm not in your room..." Leon gestured to how he was standing outside of his room, just by the doorway. 

"Argh... Well you could've knocked first."

"Door was open though?" 

Hop rolled his eyes and dashed out the door, past Leon, and headed downstairs.

"Leon! Dinner!" A shout came from downstairs.

"Coming!" Leon shouted back and headed downstairs with a smirk on his face.


End file.
